This invention relates generally to raceway of the type adapted for surface mounting to perimeter walls, and deals more particularly with a unique offset assembly for such raceway so that jogs in the wall structure can be accommodated. The unique offset assembly is designed to allow for variations in the dimensions of the wall offset with minimal precision cutting of components during the installation process.
Perimeter surface mounted raceway generally requires the use of internal and external elbow fittings that must be coupled with precision cut raceway base and cover components in order to fabricate, in the field, an offset fitting of appropriate dimension during installation of the raceway around the perimeter of a room or work space.